Fullmetal Alchemist in Poems
by Drgnlady
Summary: A series of poems that I've written for my favorite anime, Fullmetal Alchemist!
1. A Journey's Promise

A poem about the brother's journey...

* * *

><p><strong>A Journey's Promise<strong>

A promise formed with brotherly ties,

Together they search this hateful world.

Looking for the truth, behind the lies

Keeping pace as their path is unfurled.

For what they seek is their own salvation.

A way to redeem their bloody sin,

To retrieve what was lost from their damnation,

Burying and swallowing the guilt within.

For the journey they take is filled with pain.

But the love they share carries them along,

The friends they have gained, give them the strength to sustain

For they have both vowed to right the wrong.


	2. Flame from my Heart

A poem for Roy... about the last battle in Brotherhood and contains some spoilers...

* * *

><p><strong>Flame from my Heart<strong>

**Roy's Poem**

A darkness engulfs him as his dream shatters

A future unwanted has claimed his vision

For what can be done when nothing else matters

And dreams fall from the sky, sent back for revision

A friend lost to the gaping maw,

A life lost that cannot be retrieved.

Unable to win against the death decreed by law,

Failing to give to those who believed.

And yet, a light emerges from this shadowy place.

Hope resounds in the pits of despair,

There is yet fight in this human race!

Though our goals are different, there is one we share!

That life is valued, not a trifle, or plaything,

No tool to be used in your game of death.

We will save ourselves and combat everything,

Anything that you throw at as, until our dying breath!

For the stone you so carelessly use will be your end,

For your crimes against us, we hold you to the flame.

We humans you called weak shall be the ones to rend,

And you hold only yourself to blame.


	3. The Reason I Pull the Trigger

Riza's Poem... contains some Spoilers

* * *

><p><strong>The Reason I Pull the Trigger<strong>

**Riza's Poem**

Silently I stand watch and guard,

This man who will one day lead

Our country torn by war, marred

By their Father's wicked greed.

He's the reason I pull the trigger,

Until his goal is reached, I will not lose.

Until he stands as the top figure,

Though difficult, this is the life I choose.

Carrying my scars within and without,

I have seen my bullets end dreams.

But I keep my faith in him, I do not doubt,

That he like me, still hears their screams.

No battle is won without loss of life,

Blood and tears are the prices we pay.

As another letter is given to a crying wife,

And all is given for that appointed day…

I continue to watch the path he travels this way.

Waiting, for when the time is right,

Because he knows should he ever stray,

His back shall be in my weapons sight.


	4. I'll Wait until the End of Time

Gracia's Poem, contains Spoilers...

* * *

><p>I<strong>'ll Wait until the End of Time<strong>

**Gracia's Poem**

Here I sit in this chair and wait

He calls again, apologizes,

He'll be home, but late,

He'll keep on, till his friend rises.

A friendship forged in the fires of Hell.

A place he won't tell me of,

But I have seen the pieces as they fell,

I will mend his heart with love.

Until the day he didn't return,

Doing what he believed was right,

Watching the flame, watching it burn,

To bring this country into the light.

Now I sit here and watch, your face never leaving my sight,

Watching our child as she grows each day,

Watching her wings take flight,

Knowing your smiles reach her in their own way.


	5. Broken Child

A Poem I wrote for a friend, based on her and another's Rp... RoyXEd

* * *

><p><strong>Broken Child<strong>

**Ed's Poem**

How can you look at me?

Knowing what was done?

You don't speak it, but what do you see?

A broken child, A tarnished son?

Through many battles I have fought,

Fought and won, and yet…

What he has done, what he has wrought.

A fight this hard I've not yet met.

I cannot say the words, for shame,

My flesh still reeks of his fouled scent,

But then to that place _you_ came,

I don't think you know what that meant.

And so I have this feeling grow,

A love that I hadn't realized was there.

A feeling I'm too scared to show,

Uncertain I wait, Do I dare?


End file.
